Ideal Red
by mercilessfangirl.exe
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy is assigned to investigate the underground cult near Devil's Kettle, Minnesota with a new partner; a partner tempered as the rush of blood, in which he'd either grow fond of or end up hating.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:**

**- Mild usage of explicit language and implied sexual themes**

**- Character death(s)**

**Genres:**

**- Adventure/Humor/Family/Friendship/Romance/Sci-fi**

**Pairing(s):**** Undecided**

**(c) to original owners in deviantart for the cover picture used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Problem<strong>

The sun was barely apparent from the field of clouds in the sky; it was dawn, but some of its sliver of golden light made their way into the blinds of a condo that belonged to an American agent sleeping in on a day of his job. Who could blame him though? The D.S.O had been dragging him to godforsaken places lately for investigations of any new virus that may occur, surely that have dried out the energy in his system.

Leon S. Kennedy was his name, his rusty blond hair disheveled from the aggressive movements in his sleep, he was dreaming of a woman who he usually have seen in red garb, he was chasing after her as she gracefully walked away from his grasp while everything around them faded into flames. Each step she made was a seduction to him, making him long for her and that sardonic smile she wore each time their eyes met always left him in curiosity, what could this woman possibly be scheming again? But all of these indecipherable illusions were forgotten once he had woken up and he rarely had situations wherein he remembered her vividly, perhaps she was actually fading away after all.

Everything disappeared into reality when his phone rang violently on his bedside table, "I got it, I got it," he lazily dragged an arm to snatch it and finally answer with every amount of sleep on his eyes. Leon squinted at the blurred letters on the projection coming from his phone, it read 'Hunnigan'. Must be serious, he thought right away. After a few seconds, Hunnigan's face came into screen.

"Oh, you were sleeping," she remarked.

"You don't say," Leon replied, he wasn't much of a morning person, especially in his state. His vision finally getting clearer by the second.

"Well then... Get up, sleepy head," and he did, he shoved the blanket covering his muscled torso and sat at the edge of the bed, "I've got good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

"Wouldn't wanna start a rough morning just yet..." he rubbed the tip of his chin with his index finger and thought for a bit, "Good news then."

"You've got a new assignment," Leon's mouth immediately snapped open for a complaint because that definitely not good news on an early morning but he was cut off by Hunnigan, "Let me finish first, Leon," she quickly collected her thoughts then spoke again, "I assume you're familiar with the place called 'Underground Sanctum' located in Minnesota?" Leon nodded, "You are tasked to investigate the area. It's an ancient ruin inhabited by native Americans; a cult. They lack modern technology and refuse to progress with time–"

"Yeah, yeah. The one near Devil's Kettle. What's good news about it?"

Devil's Kettle was an unusual waterfall and rock formation in which half of the Brule River disappears into a pothole. It was a mysterious tourist attraction itself and much more when there's an ancient underground sanctum not too far from it.

"That the Umbrella Corporation will have a hard time getting through with their system, there would be nothing to hack for their easy access," she concluded, "And we are ahead of them, the sanctum was theorized to where a T-virus had 'accidentally' accumulated. They're dormant at the moment but it won't be long before they find out and plan to take the virus for themselves if proved true."

"I'll look into it immediately. So that's the bad and good news?"

"No, the bad news is Ada Wong was declared missing these couple of months. There were zero records of her actions and places where she could be spotted."

Leon couldn't speak after that, not a single complaint or even a question came out of his mouth, but Hunnigan decided not to keep the silence much longer, "You'll be assigned with a new partner and Claire Redfield volunteered to introduce you– Leon!"

And he snapped from his thoughts, "Right. I get it."

"She'll be headed there. Keep your mind in your head, Leon. We still don't know the whereabouts of Ada Wong, she could still make an appearance, knowing her."

"I know," he said firmly through gritted teeth. _That woman..._

Hunnigan left the call after she disclosed the ridiculous sets of news onto him. His Ada was missing? He couldn't remember the last time he saw her but he could never forget that bitter-sweet feelings she left on him, every wronged action she made on him during their encounters had always been repaid with great help on his behalf of hardships, as if there had been a light at the end of the tunnel she had provided all along.

"Leon! You awake?" said a familiar voice banging his door.

Before answering the door, he ran a hand on his messy hair to at least fix it then he swiped a black shirt hanging on a nearby chair and wore it quick, and to his surprise it was a redhead in front of him, "Claire?"

"Uh yeah? You look like you're not expecting me at all, Leon," she pouted, "I'm sure Hunnigan said about it."

"Oh right, I remember... Why are you here again?" he asked, scurrying through his mind of what Hunnigan had said earlier.

"I don't know, maybe to take you to your new partner?" Claire replied, her words coated with sarcasm.

"Right... Right."

His memories were too clouded with his thoughts for Ada, that woman never failed to consume his mind. It wasn't like him to be spaced out after all.

...

After a two hour straight of a long drive to Leon's said new partner, they have finally arrived at Colorado. He didn't have the chance to ask about his partner since he fell asleep along the way, he had to recover the sleep he lost that was disturbed that morning.

Claire stopped the engine of her car and nudged Leon awake, "Come on, we're here."

His eyes fluttered open to see Claire getting out of the car in which he followed suit right away. Leon's body felt too heavy for him as he took a step at the sidewalk and onto the front door with Claire. Before the redhead beside him could knock, the door already opened.

"Which one of you fine-ass ladies is Claire?" said a groggy feminine voice from the doorway, Leon and Claire couldn't make out the face who spoke in a vulgar and rude manner, inside of the house was pitch-black. However, they could sense the person staring at them, awaiting an answer. Leon on the other hand, frowned at the person lurking in the dark, he was insulted after all. _Who the hell's a _'_Fine-ass lady'? _Still, he silenced himself before things might gone worse.

"Um... I'm Claire," the redhead pointed her thumb to herself and she was grabbed all the way inside the house, "Yuu?! What the heck? You're drunk!" Claire yelled as she seemed to be struggling in the dark. Leon casually stepped in, the lights went on and brightened up his way to the living room where Claire was dragged in.

When he saw Claire cuddling a younger girl, he stopped on his tracks, "Why is a minor reeking of alcohol?" It was the first thing that came into his mouth. Within Claire's arms was a chestnut brown haired girl who seemed to be a teenager but he wasn't sure of it, she was wearing black shorts and a white shirt with a logo of 'Silent Hill' printed on and where her red laced bra were slightly seen through thin fabric, and she was oozing of the scent of beer. Leon tried hard not to stare at the dazed teenage brunette wobbling her way towards him, on her hand was not mistakenly a bottle of beer. She must be the daughter or relative or a friend of his said partner, quite a struck of rough luck to the person he supposed.

"I am not a minor!" she defended furiously, "Who is this guy, Claire?" she glanced towards the redhead on the couch. Claire watched them with amusement, she rarely saw Leon with rebellious young girls or likely, rare to see him deal with them.

"Geez, Yuu. Respect your elders. Don't talk back like that," Claire lectured as she snatched the beer from the girl's hand, "He's Leon Scott Kennedy." She pointed her thumb at him. She bowed her head apologetically with a small smile at Leon for the behavior the girl showed, to which he only nodded to.

"Ah, Scottish guy, huh?" She hiccuped.

"No." Talking to her was already exasperating him. His bad first impression on her could not possibly get any worse, right? He asked himself.  
>Leon reluctantly seated himself across Claire, "I'm Caucasian."<p>

She shot at him with a snicker, "Whatever."

_I spoke too soon._

"Oh yeah," Claire spoke up again and suddenly, her lips curved into a smile, "Leon, she is Jiyuu Kaze."

"Yeah, I'm purely a Japanese girl," she said proudly, her eyes dazed and half-lidded.

To Leon, she seemed lying of her nationality, she was drunk after all. She looked nothing of a Japanese girl, she didn't even resemble a trait from the Asian race. Jiyuu was more of a westerner but little details aside, whoever the hell she was, it didn't matter for Leon. It was probably a one-time meeting between them. Leon didn't change the disapproving expression on his face, "You don't look Japanese," he shot back at her.

"Oh yeah? Neither do you."

"What." It was a pointless argument that she was trying to start, she was provoking him to bite the bullet, good thing he had an ounce of common sense to quickly realize that and so he let her off the hook to give peace to himself at least, "Never mind." Perhaps his lack of sleep caused him to be bothered at every small and trivial thing happening to him at the moment.

"Yuu, go take a shower. Please."

Wordlessly, the girl complied and headed for the bathroom. She listened to Claire and only to her, the redhead was much of an older sister than her actual sister.

Feeling impatient, Leon took the chance to finally ask about his partner, "Is my partner even here?"

"Uhm, you talked to _her_ just now." Claire replied with a smirk as she stood from her seat. She took a quick glance at her digital wrist watch and frowned, "Well, I've gotta go. I only came with you to check up on her. Get along well you two," she slid a mischievous wink at him.

He stared at the redhead for moments, dumbfounded, "Are you serious?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there! Do leave a <strong>**REVIEW**** if you'd like for me to continue, it motivates the hell out of me (and I'm sure I have errors that I can't see myself, feel free to tell me about it). If you wish to be updated of this story then please ****FOLLOW****, and if you have are feeling generous and satisfied then I suggest you add it to your ****FAVORITES ;)**** It would mean a lot. Thank you! Happy New Year!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woa, 7 reviews on a first chapter xD thank you! Keep ****'em coming~ reviews aren't forced or anything but keep in mind that hearing from you inspires every writer out there. So please don't hesitate to share your thoughts with me :) that's all. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Distrust <strong>

Silence. It was the heavy silence that clouded the air around them, hinting the slightest dread as Leon's world seemed to have paused on the small words that escaped Claire's thin lips, his inner thoughts refused to believe a walking disaster like Jiyuu to be working with him on a crucial of times. After all, who in the right mind would drink their ass off on the exact day of an important mission?

"Yes, Leon," Claire rolled her eyes, she rarely heard Leon complain about who he'd be working with but no one could really blame him, Jiyuu as his partner was undeniably causing himself to grow weary. She already appeared alcoholic and he pretty much never heard about anything related to her name. "I'm serious."

The blond finally realized he basically had no choice so he just had to go along with the situation, "Alright. Why her though?"

"I'm not sure but all I know is you need her as you go to the sanctum. I hear the underground is a much dangerous place..." she smiled reassuringly but Leon still hadn't drop the grim look on his face, "Oh come on," she laughed, "You two are gonna be fine! Just keep the beer away from her."

Leon nodded, he could at least put some trust into Claire's words. Sure he was used to working with skilled men and women in their line of work but just not with young rebellious girls so he might as well try and get along with Jiyuu despite everything he was accustomed of, he might get surprised with what the girl was capable of doing and he was slightly interested in seeing it for himself.

"Yeah, I can do that, although I literally have no damn clue of who she really is."

"Sorry, she told me not to tell you anything about her..." Claire couldn't bring herself to meet Leon's stern gaze as she decided to take her leave, "Okay, I'm gonna go now. Tell her I had to leave ASAP. Bye."

The redhead scurried through the front door without looking back at Leon, giving him no chance to bid her a goodbye but he caught a glimpse of a frown on her face, she might be very close to Jiyuu to feel disappointment in leaving her side, he thought.

The living room was left in silence and the faint sounds of water running from the nearby bathroom was the only one heard, it was solemn and that itself relaxed him for a bit as he leaned in further on the couch, the room was neat and orderly despite the person who lived in it. There was flat-screen TV, two black couches across each other and a wooden table between it, he also observed the set of shelves that was filled with all sorts of games but mostly were grotesque-looking games entitled 'Silent Hill', he wasn't one to know about games so he paid not much attention to it.

He closed his eyes as his mind carried him to his distant memories, from years ago when he was all gung-ho about his job. A lot of things have changed, he had a lot of memories he had to forget and memories that should remain within him. His experiences and strong bonds he shared with other people was what made him for who he currently was but now, each day the feeling of dread never left on the pit of his stomach, as though was something was missing and unconsciously keeping him as the ghost of his past. He had usually ignored the feeling and moved on, but each time it came back to him it was much worse than the last and that bothered him, even in his dreams. She had left a mark on him after all, etched to his heart for a long time, he could imagine those luscious red lips curve into a mischievous smile take advantage of him, she was merciless.

_Ada..._

After a while, he snapped from his thoughts when he heard the door to the bathroom slammed open violently, "Done," the young brunette said then looked around only to find Leon on the couch, "Where's Claire?" she took steps close to him, she wore nothing but a loose towel around her torso, showing off her pale and fruity scented skin but somehow Leon was thinking that she was nothing compared to Ada, that made him look away, it felt wrong to look at the girl awaiting for his answer and then silently compare her with a person he tried hard to forget but too painful to do so.

"She said she had to leave right away," he managed to reply blandly.

With the way Jiyuu seeming normal now, the tension that had built up on Leon's shoulder seized, he was relieved and all he needed to do was keep the alcohol away from her.

"Oh." She sat next to him, her face was indifferent, voiding of any emotion, "I still haven't received any permission from the higher-ups to investigate the sanctum so we can't leave just yet," she stated, her eyes looking into nothing. Leon was amazed to see the unusual drastic changes from her earlier behavior. Her face was quiet like the calm skies witnessed through the window behind them. He hoped she would stay like that throughout the mission.

"Alright, I'm ready when you ar– what is that on your hand?" he blinked at the bottle of cold beer on her grip, but he wasn't sure where she got it in the first place.

"Beer, duh," she replied, smirking cleverly.

"Hand it over," he reached out his hand in front of the brunette, her mysterious personality change caught him off guard.

The girl only looked at him, her grip on the beer didn't seize from Leon's firm stare, "No."

"Hand it over," he repeated.

"No can't be assed." Jiyuu stood up, her gaze fixed to Leon's then she proceeded by attempting to take a sip from the bottle of beer to provoke him, to which the older man reacted to quick and snatched it from her grasp, "What the hell? Give it back." Leon vacated from his seat, he stood tall from the younger girl.

"You're not drinking on the job, kid." He said, lifting the beer higher from her grasp as she tried to get her hands on it.

"I am not a kid."

The girl tiptoed higher to reach for the beverage but as the two of them circled each other, she had tripped on the edge of the carpet, her body cascading forward and onto the center table. SLAM! The wooden furniture collapsed under her weight.

"Shit. You okay?" Leon set aside the beer on the ground and helped her up her feet. The towel hanging loosely on her body nearly gave up on her, it was a good thing that it didn't.

"I just body-slammed a table," Jiyuu barked at him.

He was amazed at how she didn't even groan in pain as she got up, her body didn't faze at all from the impact of her ridiculous accident.

"It was your fault. Come on, get dressed. No beers, alright?" the girl didn't answer, "Yuu," he said soundly, there was a different feeling as he called her name for the first time. It was a smooth feeling through his chest as the soft and gentlest consonance of her name escaped his lips.

"Fine. Just one booze," she rolled her eyes, "Pleaaase," but then she begged with her almond shaped grey eyes that oozed innocence.

Leon, bemused, stared at her for a few moments, "Nice try but no can't be assed," he responded, giving her the retort she had said earlier, he could read her easily but not at all times. He snatched the beer on the ground before she could, "Go on, Yuu." He gestured upstairs for her to get dressed. They only met for less than an hour and it was as though as they knew each other well, perhaps the fact that polar opposites attract one another (none intimate way) may apply. Leon had never been that bossy around anyone before after all.

"Goddammit," she stuck her tongue out at him as she ascended the stairs.

_Very immature_, he thought. He only hoped the alcohol in her system would wear off sooner and wondered what would she be like if she hadn't touched her beer.

When she returned from her room which only took like five minutes to get ready, she strolled downstairs with her hand massaging her aching forehead, her mind must be reeling from being drunk.

She had worn a black leather corset with loose long sleeves and a matching leather skirt, extending above her thighs and her chestnut brown hair hanged freely along the expanse of her back.

The way she dressed in dark colors complemented her appearance, Leon had to admit that, and he was a man after all, admiring the opposite sex was normal. But then he remembered that she wasn't in her normal state of mind, she was glaring at him as she paced onto his direction, "Glaring at me won't change my mind."

"Obviously," she rolled her eyes, her red shaded lips curved into a frown. Her phone rang before the awkward silence could break through, she answered the call right away. On the screen projected a young woman with jet-black hair and calm blue eyes, her brows were furrowed together and her lips pursed as she had seen Jiyuu, "Are you drunk again? Jesus Christ, how many times have I told you to lay off the beer?"

"I'm not drunk," she casually threw herself in the couch next to Leon, her mouth muttering the words lazily, "If this isn't an important call, I'm hanging up."

"Really... Ugh, Never mind. THIS is important, you are to depart to Underground Sanctum within two days as the elders of the cult had permitted. Are you coming alone?"

"No. Scott here will keep me alive along the way." Upon hearing his name, he quickly looked onto her direction.

"Leon Kennedy," he said, his sultry voice caught the attention of the woman on screen and he took a good look at the projection of her staring at him in awe, she looked embarrassed to see the handsome male.

"O-Oh! From the D.S.O," the dark haired woman stuttered, at lost in words for a few moments, "I'm Desiree Armstrong, the assistant director of the US Paranormal Division. You probably haven't heard of our department because as of now, only a few of us remained... Anyway, we aid great research spiritual entities, and expunge and or neutralize them the best we can," she stated, "Jiyuu is one of our undercover agents and she's probably too drunk to tell you that."

Leon nodded and took note that such division actually existed, she was right, he had never heard of paranormal experts working for the government. _Why would I need paranormal agents in handling the accumulation of the T-virus? Strange._

"Yeah I can see that," he side-glanced at the girl quietly seated next to him.

Desiree proceeded to explain the instructions to reach the sanctum safely but the brunette's slightly dazed mind didn't seem to register what she had said, "What."

"Ugh, you are useless. Just give the phone to Mr. Kennedy."

"It's fine. I heard everything. Thanks," said the blond agent.

The assistant director sighed in relief, "Good. You two will be fine but be absolutely sure that she won't drink the you-know-what, I'll see you again, Mr. Kennedy," she winked at him then dropped the call.

The brunette raised a brow and placed her phone in her pocket, "Why's she so happy talking to you. What a flirt," she commented, her pout apparent across her face.

Leon only ignored the last thing she said, he wasn't one to let women's special treatment towards him go through his head. After all, he may just be interested in one woman.

...

On a hot and tedious afternoon, they departed for Minnesota but not on board of a plane or helicopter, but on an ordinary four-wheeled vehicle; a car. The two agents argued beforehand of course, Jiyuu told Leon she had unpleasant experiences aboard a plane but refused to tell further, to which the blond concluded as a lie to keep him pissed at all times. The younger girl suggested that he could take a plane but she was firm that she'll drive her way to Minnesota, however, knowing she was behind the wheel drunk, Leon forcefully presented himself to drive.

It was a 16 hour trip to the designated place and that would give Jiyuu chance to wash out the alcohol in her system in that amount of time, there was no way Leon would let her be drunk on the job once they reach the sanctum.

"Can we, like, take a break? We've been driving for seven hours," the brunette whined as she counted the thirtieth cow they passed on the road.

"If you could find a gas station we might," replied Leon, not taking his eyes off the seemingly endless road ahead. _This is your fault to begin with_. His hands were already screaming for rest.

"Never mind that, Scott, over there!" Jiyuu pointed at the distant motel in her field of vision.

Leon gladly obliged to stop the car when they reached the front of the motel, the place appeared ghastly and rusty in every metallic structure erected on it but it was still a place for people in need pf a temporary shelter or just a getaway from the police for some.

Wordlessly, they went straight for the front desk to check in, "Two rooms for us," Leon said then the clerk scurried through the keys hanging freely on the concrete wall.

"Make it just one," Jiyuu rolled her eyes but they gained a suspicious stare from the clerk, thinking they were probably one of those couples in need to relieve themselves in a motel.

After they received the key to their room, Leon couldn't help but ask her about sleeping in one room, "Are you sure you should me sharing a room with me?"

"I'm sure there's a couch for you to sleep on."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Leon blocked her way on the door, awaiting a better response. Sure they were partners but they didn't have to be in one bedroom for the night, well unless they were actually together it would have been all right for Leon.

"Oh, the pretty boy is conservative of that matter huh. Don't worry, nothing is going to happen," she shoved the room key in his hands then tip toed, her bright red lips closer to his earlobe and faintly whispered, "You won't be able to protect me with the way you think."

They spent the night a few feet away from each other, not crossing on the boundaries they set against one another. Jiyuu was sleeping soundly on a comfort of a warm bed but Leon didn't sleep a wink.


End file.
